otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Carla Tsukinami
Carla Tsukinami is the eldest son of the Tsukinami family. He is the son of the former First Blood King Giesbach and his wife Krone. Appearance Carla has white hair with purplish-brown tips and gold eyes (all said inherited from his mother Krone). Personality Carla is very intelligent amd powerful. However, Carla very sadistic and will kill anyone if his authority is challenged. History Carla was born to the previous First Blood King Giesbach and his wife Krone. Because Carla was the firstborn son of the King and Queen, he spent most of his life studying so he could one day prepared to be King. Carla was very close to his mother Krone and loved her very much. His father Giesbach was a different story. Carla and his younger brother Shin were very close and as the older brother he would keep an eyes on Shin. However, the First Blood race would face a great challenge that not only change the fate of the First Blood but the entire Demon World as well. When a deadly disease affected the First Blood, the entire race was at high risked at extinction. The illness was called Endzeit (which in Germany means End Time). It ready killed most of the First Bloods. When Skin invaded the Vibora Territory (the snake demons and which he believed that there was no such thing as the First Bloods were superior) and began to cause trouble for Viboras. The Vibora King Burai saw this as an act of declining war. Carla managed to came and tried reason the Snake King, which only failed. The Vibora King Burai wanted to decline war with the First Bloods; however, Carla didn't to start a war when a sickness that ready wiping out of his people. Carla then decided to bow his head to the Snake King, much to the shock of Shin (since the First Bloods are the original demons and shouldn't bow down to those who "blow" them). Still Burai wanted Shin's life in older to keep the peace between the two demon race. Carla then decided give the Vibora King his brother's eye in older to keep him safe. When Carla returned home, he was questioned on his actions by his aunt Menae (the younger sister of his mother) of on why would the Crown First Blood Prince bow to the Snake King. Carla would explained that he only did it to save Shin's life, even though Shin won't forgive him to shallow his pride as a First Blood just to his younger brother's life. Carla's father would only made things for both their family and their people. When the First Blood King Giesbach and the Vampire King Karlheinz began to have a bitter rivalry because of a woman, Giesbach soon ignored the Endzeit that was killing his people. Carla was then lost in thoughts on what he was going to do. His mother came and asked him what bothered him. Which Carla told her about everything going around. When Carla and Krone went to see Giesbach in the Throne room, his father was at rage. Krone tried to reason with her husband, telling him to end his foolish rivalry with the Vampire King and focused on their dying race. Unfortunately, the First Blood King took his wife's words for an act of treason. Giesbach then punched his own wife in front of their son. Carla would only watch as his father beat up his mother and publicly humiliated her. He went to the dungeon to see her, only to found out that she had Endzeit. Krone begged her son to kill his father, not as an act of revenge but as an act of duty. She told him that she trusted him to lead their people and to save his father from his madness. Krone then died shortly after that, leaving her beloved son to grieve. Carla then went to see his father, challenging him for the Crown. Carla and Gisebach began to duel for who will be King of the First Bloods. During the battle Giesbach revealed that he always felt threatened by his own son Carla because he felt that be King forever. The battle came to an end when Carla stabbed his father with a sword that his mother's blood on it which was affected by the same illness that kill her and most of their kind. Unfortunately, Giesbach stabbed Carla with his own sword before finally dying, which caused him to have the Endzeit. Carla was than made King. However, the Endzeit managed to kill nearly half of the First Bloods. Out of fear that the Endzeit would affected the demon races, the Vampire King Karlheinz trapped the First Bloods who had the virus or not in the Royal First Blood Castle. Karlheinz placed a magical barrier around the castle and erased everyone's memories of Menae (who was told by her older sister Krone to escape before the barrier was placed) so no one could found her. The Endzeit finally killed everyone but Carla and Shin, leaving them as the last two of the First Bloods. After many centuries of trapped in their castle, both Carla and his brother Shin wanted revenge against Karlheinz for impersonally their kind and for turning their father mad. Carla and Shin finally managed to break the barrier and got help from a vampire named Mertz (who was really Richter the younger brother of the Vampire King Karlheinz in disguised) who said that he want to help them. When their memories of their aunt came back (although, the memories were still unclear) they believed that she betrayed them and wanted to kill her. However, they realized that they needed to repopulate their once pride race and decided to mate with her. But only to discovered that she dead and that her daughter (their cousin) was the only First Blood alive. Carla and his brother managed to discovered the identity of Menae's daughter and that her name was Cordelia and the she was the daughter of the Vibora King Burai and the first wife of their enemy Karlheinz. But then to dicovered that Cordelia was killed by her children and her heart was placed in the body of a human girl named Yui Komori. Relationships Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Demons Category:Students